


Day 27: Blood "Sacrifice"

by bluest_skies



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Implied Grace, M/M, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is bitten, Castiel offers himself up with the hopes that their bond is more profound than he could dare hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27: Blood "Sacrifice"

**Author's Note:**

> So, not my usual thing, so I hope it's ok. *FLAILS NERVOUSLY*
> 
> Written for the Destiel Smut Brigade 30 Day Challenge.

It had happened so fast, that piercing pain of being bitten, blood dripping into his mouth, throat reflexively swallowing even as he struggled to spit it out to no avail. Too late. Always too goddamn late. Dean had fled from Sam as soon as possible, ignoring his brother's pleas to wait, to call Castiel, to let them help. Dean had snapped out that there was no help for him now, to let him go, to let him end it, alone, before he hurt someone. But Sam, being a pushy, gigantic pain in his ass, had called Castiel anyway. 

Because here he is, in Dean's hotel room.

He's not sure why Cas lets him do it. Press him so firmly against the wall, hands balled up in the lapels of his trench coat, faces inches apart. The angel could easily overpower him. Push him away. Kill him. Dean hasn't even turned yet, still in that weird transformative state between vampire and human. Certainly no match for an angel even if he  _had_ turned already.

But Cas just stands there. Passive, eyes soft and compassionate. Not even trying to defend himself. The blood lust roars loudly in Dean's ears, intensified by his anger. Fucking angel.

“ Why are you here, Cas?” He snarls, pushing away, unable to stand being so close to him. Dean can smell the vessel's blood, hear it rush through artery and vein, and his new, sharpened teeth slide out over the human ones.

“ I'm not going to leave you, Dean.” Castiel replies calmly. It only serves to make Dean more furious. He turns his back on Cas, nails pressing into his palms, blood seeping between his fingers, heart pounding against his sternum. He hears the whisper of cloth, of Cas moving towards him.

“ Don't,” he growls out, low and dangerous. The sounds continue, growing louder as Cas comes closer. When a hand grips him on the shoulder, he explodes into movement, grabbing Cas by the arms, shoving him onto the bed, pouncing to straddle him at the waist.

“ You never listen,” Dean spits out. “You're so fucking stubborn. Why won't you just leave?”

“ I will not leave you, Dean. Not ever.” That calm voice again. “Take what you want.” So matter of fact. As if it's the easiest thing in the world. As if it wouldn't destroy Dean to do so. To damn him completely.

“ You don't know  _what_ I want.” But he knows that's a lie as soon as the words trip over his tongue. “You have no idea what you're asking of me.” But he can see the understanding there in Castiel's eyes – that he knows  _exactly_ what he's asking and what Dean wants – and he wants to be the one Dean takes it from.

Dean stares at him, and at Castiel's almost imperceptible nod, Dean grasps the edges of Cas' shirt, wrenching it open, buttons pinging off the walls, the bedside table, bouncing along the carpet.

Dean leans down, breathing in the scent of Castiel's skin deeply. He inhales the scent of blood, hiding just below the surface. But also something alien, something he recognizes. Something he's  _always_ recognized from the first time he saw Cas walk into a dilapidated barn all those years ago, even if he didn't exactly know what he was dealing with at the time. Something that calls to a spark deep inside himself even now. Dean feels it stir beneath his skin, sludgy and almost unsure.

Dean drags his nails down Castiel's chest, leaving red marks in their wake, except for one that actually pierces the skin, blood welling up. Dean stares at the shining bead as it rolls across Cas' tanned skin and everything slows to a crawl as he once again leans down, tongue slipping out from between his lips.

That first taste, it's like lightning, and Dean groans wantonly, lapping at the wound as his cock strains in his jeans painfully. Castiel's panting breaths echo around him as he sucks at the puncture mark, blood filling his mouth, leaving a purple bruise behind when he finally pulls away.

Dean claws at the zipper of Castiel's pants, tearing them open, finding him hard and slick. “I didn't want you like this,” Dean growls, sliding from the bed to strip Cas from the waist down. “Like some crazed monster. I—I didn't want it!”

Castiel swallows carefully. “But you...wanted me?”

“ I  _want_ you.” Dean corrects him.

“ Then take what you want, Dean.”

Dean pauses for only a second, and then he's straddling Cas once again, breaths harsh, almost panicked, and he smashes his mouth against Castiel's, razored teeth cutting on Cas' lips and tongue. The combined taste of skin and blood overwhelms Dean, and he eats at Cas' mouth, their tongues sliding together as his cock twitches, still confined in his jeans.

Their moans twist into one, Castiel clutching at Dean's back, hips grinding upwards, seeking friction, and Dean pulls back, staring down at his rutting angel, desperate and needy. It causes something dark to slither through Dean's body, the sight of a holy entity so debauched. For him.

Dean slides down, nipping at the insides of Castiel's thighs, sucking at the small rivulets of blood that well to the surface. He whimpers at the taste, power and life from a millennia of existence pouring over his tongue. Dean's eyes flick up, watching as fluid seeps out from the slit of Cas' dick, running down the shaft, and he moves to lick at it, a dark chuckle escaping him at the sound of Castiel's whine.

“ Dirty fucking angel,” he says gleefully. “Look at how wrecked you are. For me. For some damned thing.”

“ Dean—“

Dean strikes before Castiel can finish, teeth sinking into his hip, mouth latching on to suck, drinking greedily as Castiel cries out in pain. And then ecstasy as his cock pulses, coming in hot spurts across his stomach. Dean pulls back, tongue swiping across his lips, hands working at the button and zipper of his own pants. He doesn't have to say a word, Cas is just there, fingers pushing the fabric down, mouth sliding over Dean's cock and Dean hisses, “Yeah, suck my cock angel.” He tangles his fingers into Castiel's hair, guiding him up and down the shaft, unable to stop the noises that fall from him.

Dean fucks into Castiel's mouth relentlessly, crying out every time the head hits the back of Cas' throat, and he reaches for one of Castiel's arms, pulling it up to him, licking at the wrist before he bites down. Cas moans around Dean's cock, sucking harder, head moving faster, almost frenzied, swallowing as Dean comes, salty and hot, down his throat.

Dean drops Castiel's arm as he finds his release, head thrown back, his euphoria overwhelming, making him feel weightless, boneless.  And that thing...that spark from before, the one that recognizes Cas, burns through Dean's body like fire. Cleansing. Healing. Changing him.

 

 


End file.
